


Blue Exorcist - Prince of the Dark

by Lowlypeasant96



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Contains OC, Gen, POV First Person, The 'don't kill me' Rule still stands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowlypeasant96/pseuds/Lowlypeasant96
Summary: You know when your life gets completely destroyed right in front of your eyes, and you cannot do anything to stop it? I will tell you, since that's what happened to me. Time seems to stop, every sound is muffled and almost nonexistent, and the darkness finally takes your consciousness, making your pain fade away. Heh. Darkness. What an interesting concept. When someone talks about darkness, the first thing that comes to your mind is 'evil', right? 'Everything bad comes from darkness, everything good from light'. That's the way everyone think it is. And yet, darkness is indispensable to this world, Assiah.(Canon compliant AU with two OCs. Please don't hate on them)





	

**Author's Note:**

> The demon sent to retrieve Azuma is the same as Rin's, but he isn't Astaroth: therefore this is manga-compliant. With that out of the way, here you go.

 

You know when your life gets completely destroyed right in front of your eyes, and you cannot do anything to stop it? I will tell you, since that's what happened to me some years ago. Time seems to stop, every sound is muffled and almost nonexistent, and the darkness finally takes your consciousness, making your pain fade away. Heh. Darkness. What an interesting concept. When someone talks about darkness, the first thing that comes to your mind is 'evil', right? 'Everything bad comes from darkness, everything good from light'. That's the way everyone think it is. And yet, darkness is indispensable to this world, Assiah. Without darkness, some plants wouldn't bloom, people wouldn't be able to sleep, and most importantly, they wouldn't be able to feel  _fear._ Fear, as opposed to what many people think, is something extremely important. Lack of fear means recklessness, which in most cases results inevitably in death. It's fear that lets you keep living, never forget that.

At the same time, it's not like light is completely good, either. After all, there was Lucifer, first of the eight kings of Gehenna, that was named the 'King of Light'. Isn't that ironic for normal standards? Ah, but when my tale started, I was not aware of any of this. After all, a lot can happen in all these years...

  
  


  
  


I woke up at six o'clock that morning. I usually slept until midday. Which meant today was a special day. No problem in that logic. Now, what was it...?Christmas? No, it had already passed. Easter? It was not that part of the year. Oh, it was my birthday. Yeah, definitely my birthday. Sixteen years of pure, utter, nonsensical boredom. I looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. One past six. Wow, a whole minute had passed. If there was one thing I adored, it was sarcasm. Well, that and the darkness in my room: that hadn't changed since I was a toddler. While other kids were afraid of the dark and started crying as soon as they were left alone, I loved it. I wouldn't have lived in it for every second of my life, but I loved the sensation of safety it gave me. It was like taking a bath, except for not having to undress, dry yourself and put some clothes on again. 

Kurogane Azuma, otherwise known as 'me', never stood out as a violent person. The first and only episode of true violence was when while protecting another student from a bully I sent the latter straight to the hospital. Two broken ribs, they said. Because of that, I knew my strength was too much in comparison to others, so I always tried to avoid fighting. Occasionally I intervened to stop bullies, but after two fights in which the idiots ended up on the ground, not a single bone out of place but not able to move a single muscle from fear either, rumors of me being a demon started spreading, and the already hard feat of making friends became even harder. 

And that's not even half of it. When I was old enough to speak, I expressed the wish to know what the strange creatures I saw all around me were: my father looked at me like I was crazy, while my mother simply put it as me making up imaginary friends. After some attempts at describing to my parents the beings I saw, I decided to desist. I didn't want to pass for the crazy one in the family, so I stayed silent. And now, even if sixteen years had passed since my birth, I was still without a friend. Not that it bugged me much, but my parents were a little worried seeing me alone all the time. I always said I was fine, and I never lied on that: I really was. Immersed in my thoughts, I almost didn't notice the time: it was seven-thirty. Crap, I was late for school. I hastily put on the winter uniform of my high school and got down the stairs, straight in the kitchen. My parents were still asleep, so I autonomously took a bit of milk, some cookies and a glass of orange juice. Taking my bag I noticed it was lighter than normal, so I controlled if everything I needed was in. Strangely enough, it was, so I shrugged, put on my coat and got out in the cool breeze of December. After arriving at school in time (which was a miracle), I sat down in my seat next to the window, put my bag down and looked around. As expected, no one even dared to approach me. Only the class president, Nakamura Saeko, greeted me with a bow of her head, to which I responded the same way. I heard some girls gossiping from at least ten meters of distance. Weird.

"Hey, isn't Kurogane-kun dreamy?"

"Eh...? Kurogane Azuma? I think he's pretty scary"

"I know, but he is so good looking...!"

"If it's about looks, then what about Keiji? He's handsome too, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but Kurogane-kun is different! He has this  _mysterious_ aura around him..."

I quickly lost interest in the conversation: I never really cared about my looks, and I certainly wouldn't start caring just because someone called me  _dreamy._ I looked out of the window, sighing. The professor entered the classroom, and everyone took their seats. Stand up, bow, sit down, space out for an hour. Rinse and repeat for enough times and my daily school routine was finished. I collected my things and got out of the classroom, eager to return home as soon as possible. When I finally did, I exclaimed, excitedly: "I'm home!".

"Welcome home, dear! How is my sixteen years old son doing today?", said mom, a young looking woman in her forties. Her red curly hair bounced happily as she appeared from the kitchen with oven gloves on her hands. 

"Welcome back, Azuma. Happy birthday", said dad from the sofa. He put down the newspaper he was reading and gave me a hug. I returned it carefully, trying not to squish him, then it was the turn of mom. After the second hug, we sat down at the table and started eating. My mother was a superb cook: she had chosen it as her job because of her passion, and never regretted it once. Naturally, the food she had prepared for the occasion vanished instantly. 

"Sweetie, are you okay?", said my mom. 

"Peachy. Why?", I answered. Something about that question was suspicious.

"Well, I know you love me and your father very much, but... people your age should stay with other boys and girls the day of their birthday", she looked away in what seemed to be a mix of worry and shame.

Again.

"Mom, we already talked about this. I'm fine", I groaned.

"I know, but...!", she said, but was stopped by dad.

"What your mother wants you to understand is that staying isolated like this isn't good for your health. Perhaps you want... someone to talk about it?", he explained.

Oh, god. Were they actually telling me to go to a psychologist? This was getting ridiculous.

"Is this a joke?", I asked.

"Azuma, we're simply worried. You never seem to go out with friends, you never talk about school... we are afraid"

"Afraid of what!?", I replied, furiously. This was beginning to become a little unsettling.

"That you will end up lonely, dear. Do you care about other people?", mom asked. Her happy expression had left to give place to a worried one.

"Of course I do!", I replied. And I did: only not that much to become friends with them. Besides, that was beyond the point.

"Then why don't you try and open up a little?", she tilted her head a little.

I stayed silent. This was not the first time they said all this. Finally, I muttered: "I need some time alone". I left the room, walking up the stairs and entered my room. I closed both the shutters and the door, letting not a ray of light in there. Finally, I was again one with darkness. I didn't need light, because the dark was a part of me. As such, I could feel if something was in the way. It was something no one could ever replicate: it was mine, and mine alone. As always I relaxed, and I happened to overhear something coming from downstairs.

"I don't know where did we go wrong with this kid. It's like he doesn't even care!", a male voice said. Dad.

"Dear, he is only a little introverted. That's all"

"Don't give me that crap, Misaki! I see him every time, looking at empty spaces where there is nothing. Nothing at all! Honey, he is strange"

"Hey, Touma! Don't talk about your son that way!", mom shouted.

"Misaki, he is adopted! I think his parents had some sort of...", the voice trailed off, far away from my mind and ears. I didn't follow the rest of the conversation. I couldn't. I was adopted, huh? They could have at least told me. That hurt, damnit. At the same time, that explained many things: my eye color, my hair, my face... they all were so different from mom's and dad's. I shook my head: should I even call them that way? I needed air. When darkness was not enough, I needed to go out and take a stroll to let all the stress out and manage to relax afterwards. There would have been a problem if I were normal: the only way to get out of there would be to pass from the first floor, and that certainly couldn't go well. Luckily, I was very good at balancing on narrow paths, so I opened the window, spread out the shutters once again and jumped. I landed with almost perfect balance on a very sturdy-looking branch. I looked down: if I let myself hang down from my arms, I should have arrived on the floor no problem. I did exactly that. I started walking in no particular direction other than 'away from home', and after ten minutes of walk, thinking and brooding about my father's words, I found myself into an alleyway. It was strangely deserted: alleyways like those often hosted gang meetings and all sorts of people I didn't want to meet. I turned around and was startled by a figure that had suddenly appeared behind me.

I looked him (he seemed a male) over, then asked: "I'm sorry, can you let me pass? I-", I started saying, but the man began to laugh. He laughed louder and louder, chilling if not all of the blood in my veins at least a big part. After he finished laughing like a madman, he said:

 **"We were waiting for you, Your Majesty".** His voice was unlike anything I had ever heard: it sounded like two people were talking at the same time. But the most surprising part is what he called me. Did he really call me 'Your Majesty'...?

**"Your Father, Lord Satan, is waiting for you".**

Okay, that was getting creepy. 

"... I have to go", I said in a hurry, trying to run away. It didn't work: the man clutched my wrist, making escape impossible.

 **"No. Your Father demands your presence: you will come along, Your Majesty"** , the voice said, unflinching.

"Let me go, you're insane", I said slowly. In reply I obtained another laugh.  **"And what if I say no?"**

I was getting angry. The guy was both crazy and stubborn, the worst combination ever: I raised a fist and punched him in the face. It didn't have the effect I expected: sure, he backed off a little, but no more than two steps. One of my punches should have flung him back several feet. He grunted in pain, then the unthinkable happened. On his head appeared two horns, not unlike those of a ram, except much bigger, and from his behind a long, scaly tail emerged. 

If I was scared before, Now I was completely petrified. 

 **"Your Majesty, you** _ **will**_ **come with me! There's no other alternative for you... except death, that is!"** , he (it?) shouted.

And then, from my throat a lower, menacing voice came out.

 **"I said LET ME GO!".**  The man was flung back by a shadowy force. Looking at my hands, I noticed they were clad in darkness. It was obvious that the shadows came from me. Slowly the dark began spreading from my feet and touched the shadow of my assailant, freezing his movements. I was in shock and couldn't do anything to stop it. 

Suddenly, someone started chanting behind me. 

"Evil dwells within this heart. O Lord...".

 **"Y-you are...!"** , the monster I had repelled and blocked with my darkness panicked.

"Let each be judged according to his deeds. Let sinful conduct beget retribution..."

**"N-no...! Damn you! Let me...!"**

If I had any intention of letting go, then they vanished when that monster pleaded for mercy. If he didn't let go when I said so, why should I have done that? So I concentrated and kept him trapped in my shadow. It was not like I had perfect control of it, but it would have had to do.

"Let each pay for which he has taken. Bring down Thy justice upon them", the voice continued.

**"... Please... I don't want to...!"**

"Smite them so that they can never rise again! Blessed be the Lord!"

**"... you, exorcist! May the day you were born be cursed!"**

"My prayer has been answered. The lord is my helper, and He's my shield! Demon...", the voice was next to me by now.

"Perish where you stand!"

An inhuman cry came from the wretched creature, that screamed and flailed while he vanished, leaving behind the body of the man, probably the victim of a possession. After two seconds of perplexity, I finally managed to call the darkness back, which disappeared into my own shadow.

When I looked at my right, I saw a woman with straight, blonde hair and cold, grey eyes that looked at me with something akin to contempt. If she smiled, maybe she would have been very pretty. I tried to get up, but the woman took out a set of manacles and subjugated me in a mere second.

"Hey! What are you doing! Let me go!", I yelled.

"Shut up, you scum. You will be taken to the Vatican main office, where you will be judged", she replied. Cold and thorns adorned her voice, filled to the brim with hate.

"Judged...? But I didn't do anything!", I protested. A knife was pointed at the side of my throat.

"You have the right... no, the duty to stay silent. Break the rule and your regeneration will not help you survive", she threatened. Something told me she was dead serious, so I decided to follow her instructions. She took me to a black long car that resembled a hearse and rudely pushed me in. I sent her a glare, which she didn't notice, and made myself a little more comfortable. Well, as comfortable as a handcuffed person can possibly be.

She sat in the driver's seat and after ten seconds we were already moving.

"My parents will begin to worry if I'm not home", I muttered.

She sent me a glare through the rear-view mirror, then spoke.

"Your adoptive parents' memories of you have been erased. For them it was like you never existed".

Huh...? 

"... what do you mean?", I asked dumbly. 

"Exactly what I said, hellspawn. They don't remember you one bit"

I panicked. I was, in that order: told I was crazy, told I was adopted, attacked by a demon, told I was Satan's son, kidnapped by an 'exorcist', told that I was gonna be judged and told my adoptive parents didn't remember me anymore. That had escalated quickly, I guessed.

I was crushed by all the news, so for a good ten minutes I didn't utter a sound. When I finally did, I said:

"Worst birthday ever". It was funny how in a situation like that I managed to snark about it.

We finally arrived to one of the most prestigious schools in the city, True Cross academy. 

"... isn't the Vatican situated in Rome?", I asked.

"Follow me, and don't utter one word", the woman said getting out of the car and opening the door. I got out as well and began trotting behind her in an attempt to keep up. Needless to say, I was barely able to do that. After walking in and turning some corners we passed in front of a mirror that stretched for a good amount of the corridor. That was the moment I became aware of my appearance. My ears had become pointed and a little longer in shape, which was barely noticeable along with elongated teeth. The thing that was very noticeable was instead a long, utterly black tail that came out from my tailbone and my eyes that were of an unnatural red. I raised a hand to touch my ears and the other to clutch my tail. The latter hurt like hell, and I was forced to release it.

"Oi, you scum. We're here", the woman said, irritated.

"... I'm not scum", I replied, angered by her attitude.

"Of course you are. You're the son of Satan, what could you possibly be?", she asked rhetorically. 

Oh, no. She didn't actually go there, did she.

"Do not... call me... that way", I said, grinding my teeth.

"Do not worry. Soon I won't have to call you in any way", she grinned sadistically. She then took out a key and opened a door. Not having any other option, I followed. She took me by the hair and threw me on the ground. After sending the woman the umpteenth glare, I looked around. I was in front of what seemed to be a court. 

The woman began talking: "Arianne Anabel Angel, at your service. I have retrieved a spawn of Satan for you to be judged". Clamors erupted in the courtroom, and I was suddenly the object of hundreds of stares full of hate and scorn. 

"Angel, what is this? These monsters shouldn't even take a step in here!", said one of the high-ranked clergymen that were on the stands. Many of them firmly agreed. The woman bowed and replied:

"I apologize for having interrupted your holy council. However, I believe that the matter we have in hands is more important. This...", she pointed at me; "is one of the sons of Satan. There was an attempt from Gehenna to kidnap him, but I managed to slay the beast. To avoid any other attempt, I suggest-"

"Now, now, my friends, let us not be hasty!", said a voice coming from another platform. I looked at the man who had just talked. What I saw could not be described if not with the word 'buffoon': he was dressed in white puffy pants, a white vest and jacket and a white coat. On his head rested a white top hat. He pointed the cane he had in hand and continued: "I believe we should at least give him a chance to choose what to do, isn't that right?"

"Don't joke about this, Mephisto! This scum is one of the world's greatest threats, we should kill him while we have the chance!", the clergyman who had spoken before yelled. It was terrifying to see that freaking  _church people_ were talking about killing.

"Wait, my brother. Let's hear what Mr. Pheles has to say first", another said.

"Thank you, Your Holiness. As I was saying, I believe that this boy should be given a chance to prove himself. After all, not every demon is our enemy: many of them even help us fighting, like in the case of exorcists of the Tamer class!", Mephisto said. It was the first time in what seemed to be ages that someone called me in some way other than 'scum' or 'monster'.

That, however small, managed to cheer me up a little.

"Your argument is reasonable, but how can we be sure that he will not rebel against us and join Gehenna's forces?", the second clergyman replied.

"I will make sure of it. I will let him attend classes at my True Cross academy, in Tokyo. Both normal and exorcist ones, naturally!", he said. "I won't let him out of my sight".

The clergymen whispered something to each other. The wait for the final answer was extenuating. Finally they finished confabulating and the first clergyman said: "Very well, we will allow it. But keep these words in mind: one mishap from your part will be enough for you and the boy to be accused of treason. Don't forget that".

This man had actually managed to free me! I slowly stood up, while Angel came next to me and removed the handcuffs from my wrists. One look at her face was enough to see that she was not happy with the situation. 

In a normal situation I would have bowed in respect to the woman. However, she had treated me like complete trash, and that was something I could not forgive that easily. So I simply walked over to Mephisto, who was grinning happily at my sight. 

"Thank you very much for your help, Mr. Mephisto. If it wasn't for you, I would probably be dead by now, am I right?", I thanked him. What else could I possibly say? He had saved my life: the least I could do was to thank him.

"I like your attitude, Azuma-kun! You seem like a very disciplined and level headed person. I'd  _love_ to stay and chat more with you, but I'm afraid we will have to postpone it. I have a very busy schedule, you know?", he winked. 

"Uhm, I hate to bother, but what do I do now? I was basically kidnapped from home, my parents don't remember me, my things are still in there and I don't have a place to stay. I feel like a hobo", I replied, shuddering at the wink.

"Tsk tsk, my friend! I already knew you wouldn't die today, so I took the liberty to take your things before. Einz, zwei, drei!", he said with a snap of his fingers. "You will find your things in room 601 of the old dorm building. Well then, auf widersehen!", he concluded and left the room. I sighed and walked out of the room. The door closed behind me autonomously. A question suddenly popped out in my mind: where the hell was the old dormitory? I sighed again and stuffed my newfound tail into my pants. It hurt a bit, but if that meant not receiving weird glances then I would have gladly accepted the pain. My ears were fortunately not that noticeable, so it was fine not to hide them. I slowly walked around the building, in search of a single person capable of telling me where to go.

  
  


This had to be a bad joke. The old male dorm building was so old it was a miracle that it was still there.

Sighing once again, I made my way into the building. It was exactly as I expected: old and dusty, but inhabitable. 

585... 594... there! 601, found it! A key was already in the lock, so I turned it and opened the door. The room, even if a little smaller, was pretty much the same as my old one. My wardrobe, my computer, even my bed... how did he move all that so quickly? Was he freaking Mary Poppins?

I noticed something on the bed just as I was about to lie on it: a new school uniform, stupidly clean and ready to be used. There was a pink note on it that read:

  
  


_Guten tag, my friend! Your cram school lessons will start the day after tomorrow, the day of the entrance ceremony. I already prepared for you the uniform, right measurements and all. I trust that you will keep the fact that you are a son of Satan a secret from your fellow exorcist trainees! To access cram school classes you'll have to use this key. Just take a random door in the academy and open it with that. Your first exorcist lesson is in room 1106. Don't forget it!_

  
  


At the end of the excessively flamboyant letter there was a doodle of Mephisto's winking face. Shuddering, I put the note on my desk, changed into my pajamas and opened the cupboard (the only thing in the room that wasn't mine). Inside there was a ton of canned food and lots (and I mean it) of instant noodles: not what I had in mind for dinner, but I didn't have any money to do something about it. So I boiled some water, prepared and ate the noodles and went to bed. 

I still couldn't wrap my mind around it: I was a demon, my biological father was no one else than the lord of hell, or Gehenna, as they had called it, and I was going to become an exorcist. 

"Talk about overwhelming", I muttered. I turned off the light and let the darkness around me gently envelope me. 

 

 


End file.
